


Vendetta

by Proud_Saiyan_Warrior



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proud_Saiyan_Warrior/pseuds/Proud_Saiyan_Warrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Change, challenge and fear are constant companions and our brains sometimes work against us..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This story was heavily inspired by the movie 'Suckerpunch'. This story will contain some very heavy themes - Mental and physical. If you're looking for a happy story, this is not it. Please feel free to share your thoughts and opinions in the comment's section. I wrote this story listening to the Suckerpunch OST soundtrack.

_There is beauty in every situation. There is light in even the deepest darkness._

_Yet it becomes harder to believe such a thing when your world is set aflame. When the screams finally die and the blood finally congeals and grows cold on the ground, It's still there, lingering on the edge of your sight and your mind – It imprints on your soul. The absolute terror, the hauntingly beautiful in it's own screwed up way. You're never truly free of the chains that bind you, no matter if you break out of them or hack your way through them – You'll always be chained by your memories. Chained to the realization that thing's will never return to the way they were. You're stuck here, A walking reminder of what once was._

_Unless you take control._

 

She shuffled stoically with the rest of the captured humans, Their legs bound by metal chains of a crude fashion. It limited their walking abilities and any hope of escape. She estimated that there was at least thirty other people in her group, all bound and silent – Their face's etched with pain. A brief tear cascaded down her cheek as she saw more bodies the further they progressed. Old, young...It made no difference who or what they were – Not to the invaders.

“We never stood a chance...” She whispered quietly, lowering her eyes back to the ground as she felt a desire to vomit. There are many term's for overpowering your opponent, but this was what would be deemed as overkill. Planet Earth was far behind the technology of those who enslaved them and put them to the flame. She found herself wishing she was one of the many who did not survive. Surely if these invaders could destroy an entire planet without even the slightest hint of remorse, there was no hope of survival. Why prolong your death when you could escape it all in one fell swoop?

She looked at her feet, bare and scuffed from their long walk. They had began to blister and bleed, but the stinging was still not enough to distract her from the absolute agony buried in her heart. The invasion of Earth had only lasted twenty four hours – And in that time she had seen entire cities burned to the ground. She had hidden in her father's lab, along with her family and boyfriend. When the doors to the lab were kicked in, Her boyfriend rushed forwards to confront the attackers – Only to be punched straight through the chest like he was made of paper. She remembered screaming, She remembered her father diving in front of her and her mother. She remembered her fathers blood splattering on her face and clothing. She remembered her mother cradling his body, trying to cling to his lab coat as she was hauled out of the room by a burly man. She remembered the darkness creeping up on her, The telltale beginnings of fainting – But she also remembered a man with hair that defied the laws of gravity, yelling and cursing at other men as he gathered her in his arms.

She was a broken woman, A woman stripped bare of all that she held dear. What did she have to lose apart from her life, which was apparently worth less than she thought to her captors? The decision came easily to her. She stopped walking abruptly, causing the person behind her to crash into her. The entire line halted, looking nervously at her from all angles.

“Keep moving scum!” A green skinned male yelled at her, unclasping his whip from his holster. She looked him directly in the eye, wanting to memorize his every detail so that she could damn him to the depths of hell personally. Affronted by her behavior, The man shoved her forwards, attempting to force her to walk. She turned and spat in his face defiantly. He smiled sweetly down at her.

“I always love it when they still have some fight left...”

The whip lashed out, licking at her back lightly – A warning. She hissed softly, but continued to hold her ground. She would die by her terms, She would not risk suffering an unknown fate. She controlled her destiny.

“Fuck you.” She replied, smirking despite the pain.

“Maybe one day, I'll take you up on that offer. But for now I'll simply remind you of who's in charge here you insolent bitch.” His voice sounded like silk, but the bite of his whip was anything but. It bit into her skin harshly, splitting her skin instantly and allowing the blood to leak out slowly. The pain was agonizing, and this time he did not stop. She screamed as the lashes were becoming criss crossed, touching on previously opened wounds. She fell to her knees – scuffing them and tearing the skin on them as well. Her body began to feel numb as the lashes kept coming, intensifying with every single blow. She remembered the pain that drove her to this moment, but she did not remember passing out.


	2. Command

He was summoned moments after returning from the battle field. His armor was covered in blood and he was soaked with sweat. The messenger hesitated as he conveyed the demands to him, eyeing him nervously as he tripped over his words. The man only grunted and nodded in answer – He need not say more. If he was summoned, he would go, there was nothing for it. It would be ill advised to keep his commander waiting.

On his walk to the command center he took the opportunity to reflect on the latest victory. He found himself becoming more pensive the older he grew, and found that the victories – True victories – We're few and far between. This planet's inhabitants had been pathetically weak, unable to defend themselves of launch a counter attack. They were primitive at best, although there were those who would describe his own race as primitive. He snorted derisively, _'As if...'_ He thought.

The halls were crowded with soldiers – of high rank and low alike. However they all parted at his approach, A smart person would put their money on that meaning some kind of respect for the man, but he knew better – There was no such thing as respect here, only fear. He was well known across the galaxy, sometimes a fact that he regretted. He adjusted his white combat gloves, pulling them taunt as he continued his walk. _'You must never appear weak...'_ A voice from an old memory reminded him.

Entering the command center, He marched straight over to his commander, bowing respectfully. The commander paid him no mind, but sent his servants away with a flick of his wrist. The man eyed them all carefully – 'Trust no one...'

“My dear Prince, Do you know why I have called you here?” The pink skinned commander drawled.

“No, My lord.” He answered mechanically – Of course he knew. He had to continue this farce, it was the only way to survive in this world. He saw the green skinned man enter the room and he tensed.

“It has come to my attention by our mutual friend here that you took it upon yourself to stop the execution of a hostile individual today.” His voice was sickeningly sweet, the kind that caused shivers to run down your spine if you were a lesser man – But it made even the strongest second guess themselves.

“Yes, Lord Frieza.”

“Care to explain?”

“The prisoner was of more use to us alive than dead. I feared that executing him would be a mistake as we could use him better to our advantage. I was sure you would agree with me.” It was not a full lie in truth. Lord Frieza eyed the man suspiciously.

“Better to our advantage or to your advantage? You know as well as I that Saiyans are loyal to a fault but only to their own. Are you planning some little insubordination my Prince?”

He had hit the mark exactly, but he could not let him know. He raised his head and stared at Lord Frieza directly.

“No my Lord. I only meant that the Saiyan could be added to our team – Making our planet purges more efficient. Although he is currently loyal to the population of Earth, I believe that in time he can be brought back into line and serve under my command for the Planet Trade Organization.”

“While that may be true, You still violated a direct order. I will have to punish you once more Prince. Know that it pains me to do so, but you always leave me little choice. You have your fathers idiotic pride and your mother's ill judgement. It would be wise for you to simply stop fighting me.”

The man's eyes narrowed at the insult to his family.

“What punishment would you deem fit my Lord?” He questioned.

“Given that Zarbon here has informed me of your one redeeming quality during this purge, I have seen fit to only decree your punishment as one hundred lashes.”

The man winced, It had not been so long ago that he had endured the whip's kiss.

“May I inquire as to my redeeming quality my Lord?”

Lord Frieza snickered, “Those two woman you choose to join the slave ranks – They please me and others. It seems despite your suicidal tendencies you display an interesting albeit natural talent for picking out beautiful women. That, is your only redeeming quality – As well as your family name. It is the only two things keeping you safe Prince – I advise you start adding more qualities to the list before I add you to my list.”

The man nodded, turning to leave.

“Oh and Prince – Zarbon will escort you to your new home after your punishment. I believe you'll find it...Enlightening to say the least...”

He marched out of the room, seething internally at the many assaults on his pride. The green man fell into place beside him as they made their way to the central pavilion – Where all punishments were carried out, in public. _'You're stronger than you know...'_ A female voice assured him.


	3. Bird Cage

The man growled lowly as he was shoved towards the back of his cell. The green skinned man ignored him, turning him roughly to unbind his wrists. The cell smelled of blood, damp and fear. The scent had clung to the concrete walls like a blanket. It offended him. He did not belong here, not in here...

“Tell me Zarbon, How long am I being punished for?”, The man asked. The green man laughed, “As long as he deems it monkey.”

He sneered as Zarbon closed the metal bars, smiling.

“Maybe this time you'll learn what levels your authority extend to. You are the damage dealer – Nothing more. Your father should have informed you as much. Your race is good for nothing but cannon fodder. You'd best learn that before you over step your boundaries again.”

“One day, I'll kill you _myself._ ” The man stated, his voice laced with contempt.

“I await the pleasure of proving you wrong.” Zarbon replied, before exiting the room.

The man looked around his 'quarters'. They appeared large enough for his needs, although they were lacking in comfort – Which he could afford to live without. He told himself he'd dealt with worse. The smells were bothering him, but if he tried hard enough he could block them out. It was his pride that was damaged the most through all of this. It was one thing to be punished via imprisonment – It had happened before and he rather enjoyed the solitude of it all, but this was the common slave quarters. This was not a fit place for him, a man of his station. He could hear the screams of them through out the holding area – They were scared, as they should be. No one ever made it out of these cells the same, and most never made it out at all.

A quick survey of the other four cells proved his suspicion's. He was left in here alone, they were all empty. For that, he could be grateful. The last he wanted to hear right now was the crying and petty troubles of a slave. Groaning inwardly, he sat down against the wall in an area were the smell was the least offensive. If he was going to be alone, he may as well make use of the quiet and meditate. Closing his eyes, he focused – allowing his mind to be drawn away.

**“Get your fucking hands off me!”**

The man's eyes snapped open as the scream yanked him out of his meditation. He stood as the screams drew closer, interested in what kind of banshee could be making them. He was greeted with the sight of Zarbon dragging a woman – or attempting to at least. She had obviously been putting up a good fight, His face looked like it had been ripped open by her nails. Partially impressed, he continued to watch the woman wriggle and scream.

**“I'll fucking kill you, I swear it! Let go of me right now you freak!”**

The man jumped back as the woman reached for his cell bars, gripping her fingers around them and holding tightly. Zarbon struggled to keep hold of her around the middle as she started thrusting and kicking her legs wildly. A stray kick landed Zarbon directly in the face, stunning him and allowing her to gain release. She moved to run while she had the chance, but Zarbon was quicker – far quicker. He grabbed her once again around the waist and tossed her roughly into the cell next to the mans. She squeaked as she hit the ground, but she did not try to escape again. The show appeared to be over, so the man returned to his seated position, watching Zarbon enter the woman's cell with narrowed eyes.

The woman tried to crawl towards the makeshift cot, but Zarbon stepped on her arm, pinning her to the floor. She bit her lip to hold in a cry of pain, she bit so hard she could taste the blood.

“Ask your room mate what happens to those who rebel. I'm sure he has many tales that will make you think better of it.” Zarbon told her. The woman stilled completely, as though she were playing dead. Zarbon lifted his foot off her arm slowly, testing her. She locked eyes with the man across from her. She closed her eyes quickly and kept still.

“Good. At least someone here learns.” Zarbon sneered, leaving the cell and locking the metal gate. The woman slowly lifted herself into a sitting position, her hand moving to massage her sore arm. Her eyes seemed to dance around the area, taking in every little detail of her surroundings, until they finally landed on the man. He stared back, although the stare was not as friendly as hers. She shuffled backwards, as though his glare was burning her. He rolled his eyes at her display of cowardice and returned to meditating.

_'This one may be quiet enough for me to meditate after all...'_ He thought.

And then the crying started.


	4. A Night's Wish

The silence between them was uncomfortable, but the man didn't want to break it and the woman didn't know what to say. For what seemed like hours, they sat silently – The only noise being the woman's heavy panicked breathing. The man sighed in frustration, He had attempted to return back to his meditation but the woman was making it impossible to focus. He could sense her energy fluttering up and down like she was distressed, it bothered him immensely.

 

“Could you stop it you infernal wench?” He hissed finally, closing his eyes tightly to try and block her out. She glared at him.

 

“Stop what?!” She exclaimed loudly, slapping her hand on the cold floor. The unexpected noise hurt his ears, along with her screeching. Other's under Frieza's command had long told him that he was a monkey – It's obvious they'd never heard a beast such as this one.

 

“Your ki is fluctuating, It's extremely distracting.” He stated harshly.

 

“My what?” She questioned, raising a blue eyebrow. He groaned. The wench must be extremely weak if she didn't even know what ki was. _'Wonderful'_ He thought, _'I'm trapped in here with an idiot.'_

 

Originally, He wasn't going to dignify her question with answer, however considering that he had nothing better to do, there was little choice.

 

“Ki is your life energy.”

 

Recognition flooded her features, “Oh, Like Goku used...” Her voice was soft, full of longing as she thought of her best friend. She didn't know what happened to him, She didn't know if he was alive or dead – She knew nothing of what happened to her friends from Earth. Only that they weren't enough this time...

 

The man picked up on her Ki's changes, along with her facial features. She knew more than she led him to believe. His curiosity got the better of him.

 

“This...Goku you speak of. Was he of your planet?” His voice had lost none of it's harshness, but there was a small spark of genuine interest in there that she noticed.

 

“I don't really know...” She whispered, “He was always on Earth I think...But sometimes, It was like he was from another planet. He was amazingly strong, brave and fast. He had this insane hair...” She laughed, turning to look at the man, “Not unlike yours actually...”

 

The man knew instantly the man the woman was talking about. Perhaps if he told her the truth, her Ki would stabilize and he may be able to get some meditation done once more. He stood, placing a hand on the wall and looking down on her.

 

“Your friend is alive. I saw him myself.”

 

She jumped to her feet instantly, “You did?! Was he okay? Did he say anything!?”

 

He growled, _'God her voice is annoying...'_

 

The female continued to babble inanely, but the man wasn't listening at all. He didn't care to. Of course it was of interest to him that this wench knew the saiyan he had deemed fit to save, and of course he found it ironic that he was doomed to be imprisoned next to someone who knew him. A fitting punishment for his crime of forgiveness. Although he doubted Frieza actually knew anything about their relationship. He slowly found himself wondering how well she knew this 'Goku'.

 

His eyes flicked towards her, viewing her sideways as she paced around her small cell. He felt as though he'd seen her before. Recalling the 'battle' as it were, he did remember picking out a blue haired female as worthy of a slave, but it wasn't that.

 

 _'No, I've seen her somewhere else before...'_ He concluded.

 

“Have you ever been off your homeworld?” He questioned, almost smiling as she practically leapt from the volume of his voice interrupting her pacing.

 

She shook her head, “No, never. Why?”

 

“Hn...” He must have been mistaken, but he couldn't shake the feeling she was either lying to him, or he was wrong – And he was never wrong. Wandering back over to his small area he deemed 'habitable' in his cell, he resumed his sitting position, glaring at the ground.

 

“Oh so I have to answer your questions but you don't have to answer mine? It that it!?” She huffed, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. “Listen buddy, if we're stuck in here together, We gotta watch each other's backs – Fuck knows what'll happen to us if we don't.”

 

He couldn't help it anymore, He actually laughed.

 

“We're not stuck in here together. I will serve my punishment and then I will leave this place. But you...Oh you'll get out in time enough. But you won't like it – I can tell you that. You'll be a slave for **every fucking man on this ship** , including me if I so wish.”

 

He took great enjoyment in watching her expression morph from outrage to shock. He lowered his voice, hoping to get the message across to her loud and clear.

 

“So you better watch your own back or I'll **fucking** break it. I work with no one. I look after no one. Only myself. Now shut the fuck up so I can get some sleep.”

 

Satisfied he'd made his point, He allowed his eyes to shut slowly.

 

“ _Not if I break your's first..._ ” She whispered, walking to her makeshift cot and turning to face the wall.

 

He got his wish, she didn't make any noise for the rest of the night – But he could smell the salt on the air from her tears for hours.


	5. Barbs and Baits

Bulma's head was a mess when she awoke in the morning. In such a short time she'd lost absolutely everything she used to define who she was. At first, when she opened her eyes – She'd thought she'd gone out drinking the night before and passed out in a cold, damp alleyway. When she really woke up though, it all came flooding back to her, her grief crashed over her and threatened to wash her out to sea completely – But then she remembered she wasn't alone and tried to hold it all inside, allowing it to pool on her heavy heart and threaten to drown her.

 

Turning over on her side, she laid eyes on her cellmate for the first time since he'd shown his true colours. She felt a pang of regret in her chest as she watched him – He reminded her so much of her boyfriend. _'Ex boyfriend'_ her mind corrected her. Apart from the small fact that he was a bastard and her now dead lover was anything but.

 

Her cell mate, was ignoring her existence completely, instead focused on what appeared to be his morning routine. His breathing was steady as he did push ups on the damp floor. He'd pulled off the top part of his suit, tying it around his waist. Normally, even with a boyfriend, Bulma would be gawking at his body – It was toned and taunt in all the right places. But with misty eyes, she came to the realization that the old Bulma was gone. She stared lifelessly at his body and felt absolutely nothing. A void, confusion and desolation.

 

He knew she was awake, and he knew she was watching him – But he didn't care.

 

 _'Let her look...It's the last decent thing she'll ever see'_ his inner voice growled. But there was something about her gaze – Something about it felt heavy, like it was actually weighing him down. Frustrated by this confusing feeling, he pushed forward in his work out, swapping hands and wrapping the other behind his back. His tail swaying gently behind him in annoyance.

 

Bulma blinked, assuming her misted eyes were playing tricks on her.

 

_'He has a tail...Just like Goku used to have...'_

 

Furrowing her eyebrows, she resolved to look at him more carefully. His muscles were defined, but not overly 'in your face', His hair was crazy and he seemed almost predatory. The more she examined him, the more she realized how much like Goku he really was. Was there any way he was related to her friend? Is that why he was asking her so many questions earlier? Her mind tumbled these questions around for what felt like hours, too scared to ask outright herself. He continued his work out, his tail twitching every so often and emitting small grunt's barely on the edge of her hearing, but they remained silent.

 

 

Three hours later, she'd had enough of watching him. He'd since abandoned the push up's in favour of practicing punching and kicking air. Whilst she could appreciate his speed and general ability, it made her dizzy watching him. Pushing herself up off the bed, she stretched out her sore muscles – They ached from mistreatment and her limited movement equally. A dull pain lingered on her back afterwards, reminding her of her whipping. Cringing, she tried to push the pain down inside her, feeling it slot in her chest right beside her grief. She was starting to feel like the poster child for depression. It grated on her nerves – She'd never felt so out of control in her entire life.

 

_“Oh hunny, what's the matter?” Her mother's chirpy voice interrupted her sobs._

_“Yamcha mum...I saw him with another girl...” Her voice cracked as she was overcome with another wave of emotion. Her mother tutted, placing down the tray of tea and cupcakes she'd been carrying and placed a slender arm around her daughter, pulling her closely to her chest._

_“My darling, if there's anything you need to remember it's that whatever he did, It doesn't really effect you.”_

_“But how...? It hurt's so bad...”_

_Her mother smiled, wiping a stray tear from her daughter's cheek._

_“It always hurts the first time, But you learn to survive. Trust me, You'll be okay sweetie. Distract yourself – Go shopping, Go dancing. Do something just for you.” She replied, standing up and gathering her tray once more and leaving her daughter to stare after her, tears staining her cheeks but a small smile on her lips._

 

The memory startled her, She hadn't expected to remember such a seemingly insignificant part of her life. Guilt weighed down on her as she suddenly remembered that she didn't even know what happened to her mother after they were captured. Was she killed? Was she sitting in some grimy cell just like this one? Was she alright?

 

Bulma bit her lip, her emotions starting to get the better of her.

 

 _'Distract yourself. Do something just for you.'_ The words rebounded in her head, snapping her back into reality slightly. Then, she did the only thing she could think to do. She did what her mother would do in this situation. She moved into the middle of her small cell and did the splits.

 

Her cellmate arched an eyebrow at her, wondering what the hell she was doing. A moment ago the woman had been near catatonic near the edge of her bed, and now she was attempting some sort of was he assumed was a sexual position on the floor. The woman was mad. As if she could read his thought's, she leaned to the side, touching her toes slightly with her fingers.

 

“It's an exercise from my planet.”

 

He couldn't fathom how that position in itself was an exercise. What use did it serve? It didn't appear to use any fighting technique he'd ever seen. Perhaps she lying to him.

 

“You can't possibly kill anybody with that move. Seduce them perhaps, but not kill them.” He stated matter of factually. The idea was totally lost on him. It wasn't a strength building exercise, it was a flexibility exercise from what he could figure out – Utterly useless unless paired with strength training.

 

She rolled her eyes, alternating to the other foot.

 

“It's not made to kill anyone. It's made for relaxing and destressing the muscles. It was a popular trend on my home planet.” Although she'd meant to deliver the words with some conviction behind them, to defend yoga to the death, she couldn't bring herself to put any fire into her words – The memory of her mother still weighing heavily on her mind.

 

He snorted, “That's pathetic. No wonder your people couldn't defend themselves. Too busy dry humping the ground to learn any actual defensive moves.”

 

She knew he was baiting her, either out of boredom or actual condemnation of her species, she didn't really care which it was. She was not going to bite. Much.

 

“Must be hard for you. Being oh so powerful yet being locked up in a cage like an animal.” She muttered, forcing as much disinterest into her voice as she could manage. Out the corner of her eye, she could see his tail twitching once more.

 

“It was nicer when you weren't here. I'll give you that. At least I could relax without having to listen to your pathetic sobbing.” His barb wasn't as sharp was he would've liked, but Vegeta did always enjoy a good verbal sparring match – He didn't want to say his worst when she clearly had the small chance of entertaining him – if only for a little while.

 

“And my life was nicer when I didn't have to look upon your disgusting visage. It appears we're at an impasse. Your ugly and I'm annoying.” She declared haughtily. He narrowed his eyes.

 

“Your awfully cheery for someone whose about the be passed around the ship's crew like a sack of turnips.”

 

“And you're awfully morbid for someone who resembles George of the jungle.” She retorted, smiling at herself and standing up to begin some more movements.

 

“Your going to die you know.” He growled, “Painfully.”

 

She turned her gaze on him then – Taking in his stance. Arms crossed, scowl across his features. In that moment, she didn't doubt him at all, or his words. But she couldn't escape the fact that perhaps he didn't deserve what she said next. Yet the words came tumbling out anyway.

 

“You are no one. Who are you to tell me when it's my time? I decide that.” Her voice was barely a whisper, and although it didn't sound so harsh in her head, the look of absolute rage on his face told her otherwise. In the blink of an eye, He has phased as close to her as he could reach through the bars – Grabbing her arm and yanking her painfully into them. She tried to wriggle away but he shifted his other hand to wrap tightly around her throat. Gasping, she clawed at his hand, attempting to pry it away.

 

His onyx eyes glinted menacingly and his tail thrashed about wildly behind him. Her airway was being constricted, but he'd allowed her enough space to still be able to breathe – Barely. His face came close to hers, his nose almost touching her own through the bars.

 

“I am Prince Vegeta.” He hissed, **“I am the Prince of the entire Saiyan race!”**

 

His voice echoed around her and his fingers flexed against her neck.

 

“I am a person who could decide your fate. I could kill you right now.”

 

“No.” She squeaked out. He released some of the pressure around her vocal cords, allowing her to finish her sentence.

 

 _“You're no one now. Just like me.”_ She finished. Her eyes meeting his defiantly. He growled, low in his chest and flung her backwards, sending her straight to the floor in a tangle of limbs. The impact hurt, but the shock of what had just happened distracted her a little from the pain. She rubbed her neck softly, the flesh feeling tender and warm to the touch.

 

“I'll never be no one. And I'll make you remember that before the end.” He sneered, sitting casually on the floor, one arm slung over his knee. Bulma's ear's picked up on the sound of a door opening and she looked to the man she now knew as Vegeta for answers. All she received was a smirk.

 

The green man who had placed her in the cell earlier, was now standing in front of it once more, unlocking it slowly. She stood, backing herself up into the corner of the room, trying to make herself as small as possible.

 

“Come on whore, You've been summoned.” His silky smooth voice stated.

 

She shook her head vehemently, anchoring herself to the spot by splaying her palms against the concrete. The green man sighed, strolling in and deftly wrenching her away from the wall. Her hands bashed against his back as he moved to exit the cell entirely. But Vegeta stood up, phasing next to his cell bars.

 

“Zarbon.” He stated, “Shower time?”

 

The green man nodded, sending a sneer the Princes way and started to walk once more, away with the tiny human woman pounding on his back and attempting to rip into his flesh with her nails. Vegeta locked eyes with her once more and smiled, almost sweetly.

 

 **“Have fun woman”** He called after her, laughing loudly as her screams echoed down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies about the chapter spacing. I am still not used to this website at all. I'll figure it all out one day -sighes-


End file.
